Poto presents: Swan princess
by Potops99
Summary: A cross between poto and swan princess. Rating just in case but it should be o.k. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:- Don't own anything except for this pitiful excuse for a story, wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 1:- Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a great king. He had a large kingdom, a beautiful wife and many servants. But, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no heir to the throne. Then, a daughter was born and she was named...

Christine.

Many people from many kingdoms came from all around to pay their respects to the new princess and her proud parents. Among them was Queen Madeline and her son Erik. It was in this moment that both Charles and Madeline had the same idea:

Erik and Christine would meet once every summer in hope that one day, they might fall in love.

But there was one person that wouldn't have liked this arrangement. Raoul had been trying to take Charles's kingdom from him for a long time and Christine's birth was of little concern to him. (A.N. Sorry Raoul fans, but it had to be someone and I didn't want Erik to be evil!)

He went back to his lair, deep beneath the castle and plotted to take the castle through the dark arts. But, in the moment of his imminent victory Charles's soldiers stormed his lair and destroyed all signs of his magic. Instead of having him executed like any other man, Raoul was only banished and just before he left he spat out this bone chilling threat "One of these days Charles everything you own, everything you love will be mine" and with that he disappeared, seemingly for good.

Most thought that Charles was being too kind but Raoul was soon forgotten as the summer approached. When Erik and Christine would finally meet.

A.N. Like it? Hate it? Plz R&R to tell me!


	2. The Meeting Christines POV

Alright second chappy up!

AshleytheStrange: RC Yuk! Thx very much for the review though!

O.k. on with the story now (This chapter will be in Christine's point of view but don't worry Erik fans the next one will be for him!)

Chapter 2: The meeting.

The summer came all too quickly for me, the months just seemed to fly away! Before I even knew it I was riding up the hill that led to Queen Madeline's palace and could just about see them standing in the gate Madeline waving frantically.

When we rode up to the gate I saw that Erik seemed not to like me but the queen was all over me within seconds of my touching the floor.

"oh hasn't she grown into a lovely little princess!" she exclaimed "Erik why don't you come over here and greet her properly!"

"Mother!" He whispered exasperatedly. "Erik!" She replied, clearly very angry, I mean if looks could kill he would be a smoking pile of ash on the ground!

He walked over very slowly as if sizing me up then said in a bored sort of voice "Good evening princess Christine I am very pleased to meet you" oh my god! His voice was amazing! Even though he was clearly not interested in making his voice likable, the beauty was unmistakably there! I dutifully replied "Good evening to you prince Erik" Though I was staring at him as though he was the most amazing thing in the world at the time!

He promptly ran to his mother.

I could see that we weren't going to get along even as we rode up to the palace. That feeling grew tenfold when he was practically ordered to kiss my hand. He came up to me again and, with a very disgusted look on his face, kissed my hand.

I wondered what was wrong and why our parents seemed to think we would fall in love.

It was impossible!

A.N. Like it? Hate it? If you are wondering about why Erik doesn't have any scars it's because I haven't got to the point where he gets them yet. If you want him scar less plz R&R to tell me!


	3. The meeting Eriks POV

Sry for not updating that quickly, it's just that I've been on holiday!

AshleytheStrange: Thx for another review! I wont leave out the scars don't worry.

artificial night: Thx for the review, I will try and make the chapters a bit longer but, as you say, it is just the beginning

o.k. on with the next chappie, Erik's POV!

The days leading up to the summer were way too short in my opinion and even though I was dreading it happening I still felt a little pleased that the day that I would meet Christine again was finally here.

Mother was very excited and forced me to wear my best clothes - ! As the servants fitted me into my stiff white shirt and dinner jacket I began to wonder what Christine would look like – would she be tall and fair or short and ugly? Smart or stupid? Beautiful or plain? I knew that mother had planned that I would get married to her so I didn't want her to be ugly!

When I was finally let go by the servants I met my mother in the hall and walked to the gate. Christine and her father were already making their way up the hill and, to my great surprise, I saw immediately that Christine was shy because she had hidden herself under her fathers coat and refused to uncover herself despite her fathers protests – I had thought that all princesses were very proud and had a high regard of themselves but here was the evidence to disprove that!

When they had rode past the hedge I was immediately curious as to what she looked like, as I had not seen her since her first birthday and she had not revealed her face to me. Her father lifted his coat slowly and talked to her then she emerged from the folds reluctantly to greet us.

My spirits immediately fell.

She was pretty alright but not perfect as I expected and I quickly got very bored and longed only to run to my room and stay there until she had gone.

She had barely touched the ground when mother ran up to her and held her face between her hands. She seemed to flinch under mothers intense scrutiny and I suddenly felt a bit sorry for her – my mother could be a little scary at times. My train of thought was broken by the words I was dreading since last night: "oh hasn't she grown into a lovely little princess!" she exclaimed "Erik why don't you come over here and greet her properly!" I groaned – this is what I had feared would happen; she always embarrassed me in front of guests like this "Mother!" I whispered but was cut off by an angry glare and a whispered "Erik!"

I walked over as slowly as I could and said in my most toneless voice "Good evening princess Christine I am very pleased to meet you" to which she didn't reply at first. Instead she stared at me as though I was an exhibit at a zoo! After a moment she replied in a distant voice "Good evening to you prince Erik". She was _**still** _staring. I ran back to my mother only to be given another look and I knew what was expected.

I walked up to Christine and did the last thing I wanted to do in this situation – I kissed her hand very quickly and then dropped it, wiped my mouth and turned my back on her.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I didn't want to get married! But I knew I had to or mother would disown me.

Mother quickly opened the little box that she was holding and I saw that inside was an engagement ring. AN ENGAGENMENT RING! Oh no! That meant... She went over and put the ring on Christine's finger. ... it meant that I was now officially engaged to her.

This couldn't be happening to me!

0:-)

A ring! That meant that I was now legally engaged to Erik! His mother was surveying me proudly but I was still in shock that it had gone this far so quickly – I barely knew him for gods sake!

Father took a velvet lined box out of his coat pocket and opened it – inside was another ring. He put it on Erik's finger and, for the first time, I could see that Erik liked this arrangement just as much as I did. He looked up and I quickly looked away embarrassed.

This had gone too far now for both of us and I knew it was going to get worse before it got any better!

A.N. Like it? Hate it? Do you like my idea of a rose to represent Erik: ( and an angel to represent Christine: 0:-) Plz R&R to tell me!


	4. My Idea

Sry guys I really had to put the songs in!

Erik-I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer

I'll bet she cant even play or sing

Christine-He looks conceited 

Erik-What a total bummer

Christine & Erik-I cant believe I have to wear a ring!

(They turn towards each other)

Erik-So happy you could come

Christine-So happy to be here

Christine & Erik-How I'd like to run

(They turn slowly away)

Christine-This is not my idea

Erik-This isn't my idea

Christine & Erik-Of fun

(We focus on the parents)

Queen Madeline-The children seem to get along quite nicely

King Charles-We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

Queen Madeline-My dear King Charles, that's my point precisely

King Charles-It's such good parenting

Queen Madeline-And politics

So happy we agree

King Charles-I think we've got a deal

Queen Madeline-Erik's quite a catch

King Charles-This is my idea

Queen Madeline-This is my idea

King Charles & Queen Madeline-Of a match

(Three years later)

King Charles-Good heavens, child, don't dawdle

We can't keep Erik waiting

Christine-I haven't packed or washed my hair

And father I get seasick

Queen Madeline-She soon will be arriving

Is that respect you're showing

Erik-To make me kiss her hand again

I swear I'm gonna be sick

(We see a carriage and Erik throws the piece of fruit he's eating at Christine)

-

King Charles-One day Prince Erik will be her intended

Queen Madeline-Splendid

-

(Hiding in the shadows)

Erik-We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her

Christine-Hey fellas, wait up!

(She runs past)

Jules-Quick, put on some speed

(They run in the opposite direction)

Erik-When picking teams

Jules-Or friends

Erik-I never choose her

Jules-You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read

Christine-This really isn't fair

Erik & Jules-We really couldn't care

Christine-Boys, it's all or none

This is not my idea

Erik & Jules-This isn't my idea

Christine, Erik & Jules-Of fun

-

Chorus-Long before we've seen

Erik and Christine

Were destined to be wedded

However anyone could see

The only point on which they didn't disagree

Was that the very thought of summertime

Was dreaded

-

Erik-She tries to talk me into playing dress-up

She's always flirting with the castle guards (A.N. sry but this isn't canon!)

Jules-I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Erik-I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards

Four sevens and a ten

Christine-I think I've won again

Erik & Jules-Every time she's won

Christine-This is my idea

Erik-This isn't my idea

Christine & Erik-Of fun

-

Chorus-We need a royal wedding

I'd love to be invited

At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes

Someday these two will marry

Two lands will be united

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

-

King Charles-What if Christine doesn't go for the merger?

Queen Madeline-Urge her!

-

Christine & Erik-For as long as I remember

We've been told we'd someday wed

Every June until September

Erik-All their pushing and annoying hints

Christine-I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Erik-I can do much better I am sure

Christine-He's so immature

-

Christine-I see him smiling and my knees start buckling

I see inside him and my doubts are gone

Erik-She started out as such an ugly duckling

And somehow suddenly became a swan

Christine-So happy to be here

Erik-'Til now I never knew

Christine & Erik-It is you I've been dreaming of

Erik-This is my idea

Christine-This is my idea

Chorus-What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion

This is my idea (This is my idea)

Such a good idea (Such a good idea)

What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion

This is exactly my idea

Of love

-

Christine-This is my idea

Erik-This is my idea

Christine & Erik-This is my idea

Of love

I know, I didn't change much but it fits so well anyway! Plz R&R to say if you like it or not!


	5. Masquerade ball The accident

Hi, sry for the long wait ducks low flying objects won't happen again!

AshleytheStrange: Thx again 4 the review! Glad you like it!

Last.kender19: Thx 4 the review, keep reading!

Now on with the show!

Chapter 4:- The accident

----------- 

The masked ball, a brilliant event and one that should be held in the highest regard yet I do not. That was the day that my life turned upside down…

It was on that fateful day, the twentieth of September I believe, that the accident happened. Christine and I were getting on well since we met for the final time and I was to be her partner for this masked ball dressed in the costume made especially for me – the Red Death costume (AN I know, I know not very romantic but I'm following both story lines here!) It was made of the finest red silk and velvet and the mask was shaped as a skull… I've always had a fascination with the human body (much to my mothers distain!).

I walked down the stairs and spotted her at the very bottom dressed in a fine blue satin dress and glass slippers. (AN don't ask…) She looked magnificent. Little did I know that in only a few moments from now she would be stolen from me.

() :-)

I don't know how long I was waiting at the bottom of those stairs but it was all worth it… he came down the stairs with his long velvet cloak trailing behind him. When he reached the bottom I reached up and hugged him quickly before hooking my arm through his and moving to the ballroom floor.

We started with a waltz… I stepped on his feet quite a few times in that but finally there was a slow dance Erik and I immediately pulled close to each other and started dancing. When that song had finished the main song for that evening started up.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you…"

we looked into each others eyes, smiling and then joined in.

"Masquerade every face a different shade masquerade look around there's another mask behind you!" I sang joyfully. When the song had finished Erik said "Arrange the marriage". I was shocked… we hadn't talked about this! "STOP" I shouted and at his what I asked "Why? Why do you want to marry me?" I had to know that he loved me "What reason do you need?" he said. It was the answer that I had been fearing. I gave a small sob and ran upstairs to the roof.

----------- 

She ran away from me as though I was a monster! I didn't understand, did it mean she didn't love me?

Why would she run away? All of these things ran through my head as I followed her up to the roof. It was dark and I had brought a lamp with me… an action that I would soon regret. I found her sobbing at the foot of a large sculpture of an angel. She didn't look up and, before I could do anything a beast suddenly appeared knocking me over. I fell and the lamp smashed throwing burning oil onto my face, then he picked Christine up and left me there crying out her name and writhing in agony as the oil burned my face. Leaving the scars there that ruined my life.

Like it? hate it? Plz R&R. I update whenever I get inspiration so hold on!


	6. Far longer than forever

Christine:

If I could break the spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Erik you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever   
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

Erik:  
Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Christine:  
Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Erik:  
Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Both:  
Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Christine:  
Far longer than forever

Erik:  
Much stronger than forever

Christine  
And with your love I'll never be alone


	7. The swan princess

Hi, I've watched poto and swan princess again and I'm ready for action!

Lazy.kender19: eep! Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry Sry for getting your name wrong! Won't happen again I promise!

Mystery Guest: Thx, I feel really chuffed! I promise to keep on going to the end!

AshleytheStrange: wow thx for yet another review!

Artificial night: thx very much!

Now on with the story (really sry Lazy.kender19!)

Chapter6:- The swan princess

() :-)

I sobbed quietly on the steps as I ran up. That was the worst thing anyone had said to me in my life! When I reached the roof, I quickly ran to the angel statue I loved the most and gazed up at the stars. My father had said my mother was there, protecting me. Even after all these years I still believed that she was there and I prayed that she was happy, unlike me.

Erik came into view at the bottom of the stairs and, just as I was going to run away from him, a beast with ebony wings and dark glittering eyes swooped down and lifted me off my feet. I looked down as that thing carried me away and saw that he was screaming and holding his face.

The last thing I thought before I passed out was "I love you Erik…" (AN sry about that… I had to put it in, I was inspired to say that by a painting!)

----------(

I should have died that night but I didn't. I wont say that God must have made it that way… I have never believed in him since that fateful night when Christine was taken from me… but I lived and I was going to revenge myself upon that thing that took my beloved away!

What happened next, I do not know, the next few months passed in a blur of festivals, feasts, depression and study. Most of my time was occupied by my frantic search for an answer to that question that burned my mind like acid – Where was Christine!

My face gave me ample time to study – I was rarely allowed out and when I was it was under an armed guards protection. I had gone from being loved by everyone to being spat at in the streets and everyone who said they loved me actually just wanted my money! They could have it all I wouldn't have cared at that moment, all I cared about was getting Christine back.

I loved her and I was going to prove it!

() :-)

Raoul!

I hated the man! When I came round I was lying on a bed and he was standing beside me stroking my hair. The first thing he said when I woke up was "it's ok now you are away from that monster" I didn't understand at first but when he showed me who he was speaking about I gasped. It was Erik!

But it was Erik as I had never seen him before, his right eye was burned and sunken and the eye that occupied it was now a deep brown while the normal one was blue. The rest of his face was pitted with scars that seemed to twist and warp his face and were it not for the left side of his face I wouldn't have recognised him. It seemed to change everything, yet it changed nothing… I still loved him.

When I told that to Raoul he seemed to grow angry "if you don't love me you will love noone!" he thundered and with that he cast a powerful spell on me. He then told me that if I wanted it to be broken I would have to either marry him or Erik would have to make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world!

I fell to the floor and wept for I knew that Erik wouldn't recognise me as I was.

Like it? hate it? Want to Punjab me for writing such trash? Plz R&R to tell me!

P.S. Really sry Lazy.kender19!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.P.S. Hope you will forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Bye and sorry

If any of you want to edit and post my work instead of me then be my guest because I probably I'll not be able to finish it as I'm moving house soon and will have no computer. This account will be under the full ownership of my good friend Samantha who, I'm afraid, will not be able to complete this as she has not seen the film. Thankyou and goodbye. :-)

P.s. Please tell me first so that I know that its off and will remove it from Thankyou.


End file.
